


Have my Cake and Eat it too

by RepYourSet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, OT3 for the win, everybody wins, no competition Sara loves them both, sara dating ava, sara dating nyssa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RepYourSet/pseuds/RepYourSet
Summary: Sara deserves all the happiness in the World.Ava and Nyssa make sure she gets it.





	Have my Cake and Eat it too

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, Im just borrowing them. I dont know how to write im just pretending. 
> 
> LEGENDS owns my ass, someone please free me.
> 
> Sara deserves to date both Ava and Nyssa, so someone at CW should make this happen. I live for Poly relationships.
> 
> LET NYSSARAVA RISE
> 
> Real talk tho, I know why the writers haven't allowed Nyssarava to happen, they would literally be TOO POWERFUL, they can't think of a single villain that these 3 couldn't handle.
> 
> Also Sara is dating Ava and Nyssa, but Nyssa and Ava are not romantically involved, just wanted that to be clear.

She wakes up alone in bed, which automatically puts her day off to a bad start.

It not like she wasn’t used to waking up alone, in fact Sara has spent most of her life waking up in bed alone, which is fine, but when she went to sleep she wasn’t alone, so where did her bedmates go.

She briefly thinks about asking Gideon where they are, but she knows Zari was running a diagnostics analysis on Gideon yesterday and the AI might still be in sleep mode. So Sara forces herself to get out of her nice warm bed to go searching.

She checks the library first; she knows sometimes they like to read together while sipping on tea, while Sara works through her crossword puzzles, but the lights are still off in the room.

She checks the kitchen next; sometimes they like to cook and bring her breakfast in bed, but she still comes up empty.

As she walks down the corridor toward the training room she begins to hear grunts and honestly she should have stopped here first.

Of course they are fighting.

Again.

Training is fine, Sara trains every day, in fact they’ve all taking to training together to “promote more cohesion in the field”, as Ava said, but this is the fifth time they’ve left her to wake up on her own to train.

Which is five times too many.

She walks into the training room just in time to see Nyssa throw Ava onto the ground. She lets out a little chuckle at the expletive Ava lets out as she moves further into the room, walking over to the weapons and grabbing a bow staff.

“You know you guys could have woken me up, I would have trained with you.”

“Sorry my love, you looked so at peace and we didn’t wish to disturb your slumber.”

“Plus I really didn’t want you to see me getting my ass kicked,” Ava says from the ground.

“Too bad Sharpe, get up and catch your breath,” Sara says while smiling at them both, “Cause I’m about to kick both your asses.”

Ava stands and within moments looks ready to go again, she could always take a hit.

Ava and Nyssa share a look before turning to Sara.

“My love we were practicing hand to hand, we haven’t got to weapons yet.”

“Tough shit.” Sara says before crouching into a fighting stance.

 

* * *

 

Sara has to say being in a relationship with both Nyssa and Ava is worth it, but it has some down sides; she very rarely has time to herself, and if she has to hear one more lecture about her keeping her feeling to herself she will kill someone, “communication is part of being a functional adult”  “yes I concur with the tall one”. The only thing worse than when the gang up on her, is when they fight each other and she ends up stuck in the middle.

To give them credit it doesn’t happen often, but when it does it’s annoying and exhausting.

“Sara thank goodness you are here, maybe you can talk some sense into this blonde haired tree”

“Really Nyssa, I’m like 3 inches taller than you.”

“Oh I’m sorry I couldn’t hear you from down here.”

“Ok guys what’s this about?” They finally stop glaring at each other long enough to turn and face Sara.

“Weapons.” Ava says. “Princess over here seems to think that a bow and arrow is more superior to a gun, I merely pointed out if it was a better weapon more people would still be using it.”

“The popularity of the weapon is irrelevant as long as it can get the job done,” Nyssa insisted, “The real issue at hand is you’re just mad you can’t shoot a bow as well as me.”

“Are you joking you can barely load a gun.”

“By the time you load your gun I would have already shot you.”

Sara didn’t get this far in life without learning when to pick her battles and when to walk away; and ok that’s kind of a lie because she spent a significant portion of her life trying to fight everyone and everything, but she can’t help that she likes to punch things. Sara knows for sure there is nothing she can do here, so she _carefully_ and _slowly_ backs out of the room.

* * *

 

Her life has changed so much, mostly for the better and quiet moments like this let her reflect on how far she has come. Lying on the couch with her two favorite people; with her leaning back into Ava’s body and Nyssa’s head in her lap, Sara doesn’t think she has ever been more relaxed.

She knows that they are facing a new threat and the fate of the World is literally on their shoulders, but she feels like she can breathe, because with these two at her side anything is possible.

They can face any threat.

 Concur any battle, and come home safe.

It’s been a long time since Sara felt safe, but these two extraordinary women had allowed her to let her walls down and when they saw the damage they stayed and still loved her.

“Dearheart you seem a million miles away.” Sara was so lost in her thoughts she didn’t notice Nyssa staring at her for the last few minutes. It really isn’t fair how well they know her, she could hide and mask her emotions from the rest of the World, but she was left bare with these two.

“Anything you want to talk about.” Ava said while pressing a kiss to the side of Sara’s head; Sara leans into her touch while Nyssa picks up Sara’s hand and kisses her palm.

Sara still isn’t fully sure that she deserves these two beautiful, caring, powerful women in her life, but she is glad she has them and she plans to make sure they stick around as long as possible.

“Just thinking about how much I love you guys.”

A storm was coming, but in this moment Sara was fully immersed in the loving presence of Ava and Nyssa, happier than she ever remembers being, and glad to enjoy the peace with her loves.

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> OT3 or die
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the nonsense.
> 
> I may add more to this later, not sure yet.


End file.
